Erasing the Line
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Booth and Bones want to erase the line. Old story, I'm just fixing the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't.**

**This is my first Bones fan fiction story ever. There will probably be many more. If people review, I will write a sequel…. Are you convinced?**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**It was nearing midnight. Brennan was driving home from work. She was thinking, like she always did when she had nothing to do. She thought about her most recent case, and how the "squint squad", as Booth would call it, had been stumped for days on the bugs that shouldn't have been found near the body. The particulates didn't suggest the body had been moved. They finally figured out that the bugs had been dumped on the body postmortem when their main suspect had confessed to the murder.**

**Booth. Somehow her thoughts always came back to him. What was he doing now? **

**She could almost see him, that Christmas not so long ago, asleep on her couch. She liked to see him when he slept. Usually he was so concerned with work, but when he was asleep, he looked peaceful. She wanted to see Booth like that every night.**

**Later that Christmas, when she had to kiss him. She really hated thinking about that. It angered her that the one man she wanted to be with, she couldn't have. They were partners. Sometimes she wished he'd just erase that stupid line. It really drove her nuts.**

**Why was it when she thought about Christmas she thought about Booth? Maybe it was because before he came into her life, she didn't celebrate Christmas.**

**She loved it when he and Parker had bought her a Christmas tree because the conjugal trailer didn't have one. Seeing him out there in the snow, smiling the biggest smile she'd ever seen, Brennan knew that she cared deeply about Booth.**

**She couldn't say love. She doesn't know what love means. If Brennan had to make an unscientific observation, she'd say that Booth loved her. She thought she loved him. It had been so long since anyone had told her that they loved her. She wanted to hear Booth say that to her. She wanted to spend her life with Booth.**

**He was her only constant, the only person that was always there whenever she needed him.**

**Right after Booth saved her from the Gravedigger, she was terrified. She couldn't be in Booth's SUV without having to ask him to let her out every five minutes. Booth understood. No matter how many times she needed out of the car, Booth let her go.**

**The first night after being rescued, she was terrified of being alone. She didn't know who to call to come stay with her. Hodgins needed Angela. She didn't like Cam. Zach was probably still at work. She knew she had to call Booth.**

**Booth was at her house as soon as he could be. He told her she needed to rest. She fell asleep on the couch with Booth sitting in her recliner in the living room. She had a terrible nightmare that night. She and Hodgins were back in that car, running out of air. **

**Booth was dozing when he heard Brennan scream. He knew something was wrong. He ran over to the couch and let Bones cling to him. She buried her face in his neck and put her arms around him. She was terrified. Booth calmed her down, like he always did. She fell asleep with her arms around him and her head on his shoulder.**

**Brennan knew that Booth cared about her. She wished Booth would erase that line so she could tell Booth how she really felt inside.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Booth was driving home on the other side of town. He was thinking about Temperance Brennan. Shocker! The past four years she was all he could think about. Everything he did made him think of **_**his **_**Bones. His Bones. Booth couldn't help but wonder when he started thinking of her as his Bones.**

**Booth remembered Max asking him if he was sleeping with Brennan. He told Max no, but he wanted to say he was. That's what he really wanted. If he had her, he would have everything.**

**Bones haunted Booth's dreams at night. She was on his mind twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.**

**Booth remembered telling her about his dad. He wanted to tell somebody about his childhood. Bones was there. He trusted Bones. With his heart.**

**He had dated women in the past, and he had loved them, but he was **_**in love**_** with Brennan. She was stubborn, difficult, awkward, and pretty close to complete Asperger's Syndrome. Bones had explained to him after Cam had said that she had Asperger's Syndrome, that Asperger's Syndrome is where you know nothing of pop culture and you find it hard to communicate with people. She was all these things, but he loved her even more because of them. She was so confident in her abilities, that no one could tell her she was wrong. Booth was the same way. He knew he was a good agent, no one could tell him otherwise. She'd tried. She tried to blackmail him. He'd deserved it. He'd promised her that she would be in the field with him, and he'd lied.**

**He still wondered what would have happened if he'd kissed her at that shooting range. Her face so close to his, he'd wanted to kiss her so bad. This is when he started learning self restraint. He knew that he had to be in control of himself at all times, or else they couldn't be partners. Lately, trying to just be partners was killing him. He'd tried to start a relationship with Cam and Rebecca to get his mind off of her, but it didn't work. After all the time he spent with them, he always went home wanting Bones.**

**He'd saved her life many times. That was natural to him. That's what he did, saved lives. The measures he took sometimes were unbelievable. Booth knew he was head over heels in love with Brennan. In that warehouse, he'd ignored his own pain, because losing his Bones would be more painful than being stabbed fifty times while he could feel every blow. Then, he'd saved her from the Gravedigger. She'd really needed him then. He'd pulled her out of that dirt and thanked God that she was alive. Booth had been thinking **_**Take me. I'll die for her. I don't want to live a life without my Bones.**_** all day. He'd found her, she was okay. He was okay. If she died, he died with her. Every part of him belonged to her. Pam Noonan. That was his fault anyway. She shouldn't be shot just because someone thinks that she was dating him. Booth remembered laying on the floor of the Checker Box bleeding with a sharp pain in his chest. He remembered his Bones shooting Pam Noonan so that she wouldn't be shot as well. What Booth remembered the most, was Brennan, holding his hand and begging him to hold on. He remembered that Brennan was crying. Then she hugged him. The last thing he saw before he passed out was her.**

**Some of the men she dated were real scum. That stupid professor who constantly wanted to be better than her. He hated men like that. Women were just as good as men, women we're born stupid.**

**Then there was Sully. Booth had liked Sully, it's just, how could he leave a woman like Brennan. On that dock after Sully had sailed away, Booth put his arm around her and took her to breakfast. Sully had broke them apart, but he had really brought them closer.**

**Every man she'd ever been with had left her.**

**Booth really wanted to be the man that could take away her pain. He wanted to just hold her. The rare occasions when he got to hold her, it felt right. He didn't want to let her go.**

**He had made up his mind. He was going to erase the line before he killed himself.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Booth was driving to Brennan's house. He was right in front of her building. He stopped at apartment 4B and knocked. Brennan was in the kitchen and yelled, "Coming". In about a minute she was at the door. She opened it to find Booth.**

**Booth could see her eyes light up when she saw him. Booth loved it. The fact that he could make her happy amazed him. As this thought ran through his head he thought **_**I could make her happy if she'd just let me. I wouldn't ever leave her. I couldn't ever hurt her.**_

_**She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a maroon colored undershirt. Booth liked how comfortable she was with him. She wouldn't let many other men see her this way.**_

_**She was making his favorite, Macaroni and Cheese.**_

_**Ever since the first time she had cooked for him, he'd loved her cooking. It didn't matter what she made, it was always good.**_

_**She set down the plates and went back for the pan full of the Macaroni and Cheese.**_

_**She set the pan down and sat down across the table from him.**_

_**Being Brennan, direct, she asked, "Why are you here Booth?"**_

_**Booth replied, "We have some paperwork to finish up Bones." **_

"_**Yeah, Booth, but we were going to get that done tomorrow over lunch, remember. There has to be some other reason that you are here." **_

_**Booth, trapped, replies, "I just like being with you. I want to erase the line that I created. Go on a date with me. You're pick. I'll do anything you want to do."**_

_**Brennan stared at Booth for about a whole five minutes without saying anything. She just stared at him, her usually pale blue eyes a darker blue than usual.**_

_**After the silence that had felt like years she said, "Isn't this like a date?"**_

_**She had a point. Booth really wanted to stay, so he told her, "Yeah, this is like a date."**_

_**Brennan didn't seem pleased by his answer. Booth was going through his head thinking of something to say. He had to settle for, "Do you care if I stay and eat?" This was followed by his signature charm smile, and Brennan beamed back at him.**_

_**Brennan told Booth roughly, "I let you in my apartment didn't I? Why would I kick you out?"**_

"_**That just means you like me. You want me to stay don't you Bones? You like my company." Booth teased her.**_

_**Brennan started to blush. "What makes you think that I like you? Why do you think I want you to stay? What tells you that I like your company?"**_

"_**Bones, one thing is, you're redder than a Christmas light when I tease you about this. Another thing is you like me. You haven't asked for a new partner yet, so I don't thing you're going to. You want me to stay because you are lonely. You like my company because you feel safe with me."**_

"_**How did you know that I feel safe with you?"**_

"_**Every time you're with me you relax. You know I can protect you."**_

_**They finished the Macaroni and Cheese in silence. Booth put his plate in the dishwasher and followed Brennan out of her kitchen. He caught up with her in the dining room and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her tight against him. To his surprise, she didn't fight him. If Booth didn't know better, he'd say she relaxed in his arms.**_

_**She led him to her couch. Booth laid down, and Brennan laid in his arms. Twenty minutes later they were both asleep.**_

_**At about four o'clock in the morning, Booth woke up to find Brennan still asleep in his arms. Her head was on his chest and she was holding his hand with one hand, and her other hand was on his chest right beside her head.**_

_**Booth took Brennan in his arms and carried her to her bed. She didn't wake up.**_

_**After Booth had laid her in bed, he was going to go home. On second thought, he pulled back the covers and got in her bed. He pulled the covers up to their chins and held Brennan in his arms.**_

_**He knew that she might freak out the next morning when she found herself in Booth's arms, but for right now, Booth was content. Booth hoped he never had to sleep in a bed without Brennan again.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan woke up to find herself in Booth's arms. What surprised her the most was that she didn't want to run away. She went with her gut and snuggled closer to him.

She could smell his shampoo. She thought it smelled really good.

Then her brain started working. She didn't know why she was in bed with Booth. Her first thought was that she needed to run away.

Run away from her own house. That seemed stupid.

Her second thought was that she needed to wake Booth and tell him to leave.

She was about to do that when she heard Booth grumble. He was already awake. What should she do? Should she kick him out?

Booth didn't give her much time to think about what to do. He hugged her tighter.

She could get away if she really wanted to, but she still hadn't made up her mind.

She had to choose to run away or to stay.

She decided that she was going to stay. She laid her head down on Booth's chest.

Brennan could hear his heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. It had a calming effect on her. She almost fell asleep again.

"Good morning Bones."

"Good morning Booth."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. How about you?"

"I slept well."

"Good to hear that."

"Why wouldn't have I slept well?"

"Sometimes I toss and turn in my sleep. Some of my previous male partners have complained that I kept them awake."

"You didn't move an inch last night Bones. What do you want for breakfast?"

Some of the ideas running through Brennan's head. She needed to clear those thoughts out of her head before she had a bigger problem.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"A better question would be 'What do you have?'."

"I actually remembered to buy food this week Booth. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Yes Bones, I am very proud of you. You never have any food in your house. Is it okay if I make pancakes?"

"Go ahead Booth."

Booth went to get out of bed, but Brennan had her arms around him. She tried to let him go before he noticed, but she didn't let go fast enough.

"You want me to stay? I can make breakfast later."

"Please stay."

"Wow Bones, I never thought you would be a cuddler."

"Cuddler isn't a real word."

"It means you like to cuddle."

"Cuddle means 'to hold close in an affectionate manner; hug tenderly; fondle'. I do not like to cuddle. It is pointless."

"You like to cuddle with me."

"No I don't Booth."

"Yes, you do. You like hugs. And don't try to kid me, you liked being held this morning. You put your head on my chest."

"Okay, fine! I like to cuddle!"

"I knew it. I'm always right."

"No you're not."

"I'm almost always right."

"You are right a majority of the time."

After this, the two companions fell into silence. Pretty soon they both fell asleep.

When they woke up again, it was about ten o'clock. Booth got up and made them breakfast. After they had ate, they went to the couch to watch a movie. They were watching 'Happy Gilmore'. Brennan had never seen the movie before, and she was laughing almost every two minutes. She was still snuggling with Booth. As he looked at his Bones, she looked so beautiful. He had never heard her laugh so much in one day.

After the movie was over, Brennan was still snuggling with him. He nuzzled his nose into her neck.

She was having a hard time resisting him, and he could tell.

He kissed her neck, and she moaned in response.

Before he knew it she was dragging him towards her bedroom, articles of clothing being lost along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

For the second day in a row, she woke up in Booth's arms. This time there was no doubt that she wanted to stay. She just relaxed in Booth's arms and tried to get closer to him. She now understood what Booth had said about the difference between sex and making love. What they had last night, that was making love. What she'd had with every other man was just sex. Booth was amazing.

Obviously he was awake, because he started kissing her neck. Then, he nuzzled his nose into her neck. He knew that it tickled, and that she was going to try to squirm out of his arms. She started to squirm, and Booth wouldn't let her go. She eventually pushed him away from her. She then put her head on his chest. He nuzzled his nose into her hair.

After cuddling for about twenty minutes, they decided to get up.

Brennan located her bra, undershirt and underwear and quickly got dressed. She threw on her blue jeans as well. Booth decided to just put on his boxers and jeans because he couldn't locate his shirt at the moment. It was probably somewhere in her living room, like on a lamp.

Brennan came over and hugged Booth. She started tracing random patterns on his chest.

"You know, two days ago, I would have told people that you hated to cuddle. Now I'd tell them that you love to cuddle, and do every chance you get."

"Not every chance I get. I promise I won't cuddle with you at work."

"Aww. I was hoping you would want to cuddle at work. It would make all the other FBI guys jealous."

"Booth, we would get split up if we did that."

"It might be worth it."

"No it wouldn't. We love being partners."

"Yeah, but now we're partners in more than one form of the word. If we get split up at work, we still get to be with each other at home."

He had a point. The two fell into an companionable silence.

After breakfast, the partners had to go to work. Booth dropped her off right at the Jeffersonian door. He got out to kiss her goodbye, and Angela saw them.

"Sweetie, did Booth just kiss you?"

"Yes he did."

"And you let him?"

"Angela, let's go to my office."

"Okay, sweetie, but we are not dropping this topic."

"We've been dating for two days now. We slept together last night."

"Congratulations, Bren. How was it?"

"Amazing."

"Has he been good to you as a girlfriend?"

"No. He teases me all the time."

"Between you two, that's a good sign. He has always teased you."

"He teases me about liking to cuddle."

"You like to cuddle?"

"With Booth I do. When he holds me, I can feel of the muscles in his chest and arms. I feel so safe with him."

"Sweetie, he's so strong, how could you not feel safe with him?"

"Angela, if he didn't know how to handle a gun I probably wouldn't feel as safe."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Ohhh. Right."

Angela just rolled her eyes.

It was around eight o'clock and almost everyone had left the Jeffersonian. In fact, everyone had left but Temperance Brennan.

"Bones, why didn't you leave about three hours ago?"

"I had another chapter on my book to finish."

"Come on Bones, let's go home."

"Which 'home' are you referring to. Us actually going to our own houses or you coming to my house?"

"You are spending the night at my house tonight."

"Don't tell me what I'm doing. Okay, I'll stay the night. Let me go home and get some pajamas."

"I don't think you'll need them." Booth said seductively.

"Someone could've heard you say that Booth."

"But no one did because they went home three hours ago."

"Bones, if you need pajamas, you can wear one of my t-shirts, come on, let's go home."

Pretty soon, they arrived at Booth's apartment. As Booth had promised, he gave her a t-shirt to wear to bed.

He also gave her a spare toothbrush.

Booth cooked her dinner. He made tortellini in alfredo sauce.

He was an excellent lover, he cared about her, and he could cook. What else could she want?


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan and Booth had been together for three weeks now. They hadn't spent one night apart. They were inseparable.

"Bones, Cullen is making me work late tonight. I don't know what time I'll be home. Go ahead and eat without me. I'll find something when I get home."

"Okay. What is so important that Cullen is making you work late? I might just stay at the lab tonight."

"I will make sure that Angela doesn't let you stay at the lab. It's actually not Cullen."

"Who's making you stay late?"

"Sully. He's got an unfinished report that is due tomorrow. His job depends on it. He's had to many late reports. Cullen is about ready to fire him."

"Oh. I still wish you would be home tonight."

"I know sweetheart. How's the case you're working on?"

"It's okay, I guess. I don't like Agent Acreman as much as I like you though. This killer, he tortured his victims before he killed them. He is really giving the whole lab a scare. He sent Angela a human hand in the mail."

"Does Acreman have you two under surveillance?"

"No. I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Angela's staying with you at my place tonight. I'm also having the FBI watch the building."

She knew there was no point in arguing with Booth. "Alright. Just get home as soon as you can. I miss you when you're gone."

"I know. I just don't want Sully to lose his job. He's a good guy Bones. The best you've dated."

"What about you? I think you're the best I've dated."

"There are things you don't know about me. Things I will never tell you because I'm afraid you would think that I'm horrible and leave me."

"I couldn't ever think you're horrible."

"Yes, you could."

"You've saved my life more than once. I could never think that you are horrible. There has to be some good in you."

"Thanks, Bones. I've got to go. We've been talking for over ten minutes, and Sully is getting pissed."

"Bye, Booth."

"Love you, sweetheart."

They ended the call. Angela came over to Booth's house, and they ordered takeout. They were eating on Booth's coffee table and watching TV. Ever since Brennan had watched a football game with Booth, she was a Steelers fan. She didn't understand the point to the game, but if Booth liked a certain team, she was for them. Tonight, the Steelers were playing the Dolphins. Steelers were winning by one point. The Dolphins got a touchdown.

"Damn. Come on Steelers." Brennan yelled at the TV.

"Sweetie, that is so not like you. Who has convinced you to like sports?"

"Booth and I watched a game the other day. He likes the Steelers, so that's my favorite team too, I guess. I still don't understand the point to football, but I like to watch TV with Booth."

"Aw, that is so sweet."

"What's sweet, Angela?"

"That's sweet because you like a team just because your hunky FBI agent does."

"I think I love Booth, Angela."

"Sweetie, I'd be scared if you didn't love him. He's too good to you."

"I know. He spoils me. He holds me all the time."

"You are lucky, Sweetie."

"I know. He's really good to me."

"Where's your pajamas for tonight?"

"Booth's closet."

"What?"

"I usually just sleep in one of Booth's shirts."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why? Does that bother you?"

"How many nights have you spent at his house?"

"We haven't spent a night apart in three weeks."

"So this is the first night in three weeks without him?"

"Yeah. I'm going to miss him tonight. He's warm when you lay by him."

"Of course you're going to miss him. I bet he is warm when you lay with him."

"He lets me cuddle with him all the time."

"Sweetie, of course he cuddles with you all the time. Men secretly like to cuddle."

"They do?"

"Men love to cuddle. Good men usually just like being with the person they love."

"Is that why Booth's so protective of me?"

"Booth loves you. He would blame himself if anything happened to you. That's why he's protective."

"He's just an alpha-male."

"Sweetie, you want some advice?"

"Sure."

"Just pretend you need Booth to take care of you."

"Why? That's lying."

"Men love to be the dominant ones in a relationship."

"I let Booth lead in dancing and sexual intercourse."

"That's good, Sweetie. Men like to lead."

"He's a good kisser, too."

"I knew that! He has to be."

"Why does he have to be?"

"He's the complete package."

"I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"Okay, Sweetie."

Brennan came back from Booth's bedroom in Booth's Motley Crue t-shirt.

"Booth's a Motley Crue fan?"

"I guess. This is one of my favorite shirts. It smells like Booth."

"Does Booth have a specific smell?"

"Yes. His cologne smells aquatic, and he uses Old Spice aftershave. It smells very nice."

"You are over the moon in love with him, Brennan. You sleep in his t-shirts, you cuddle, and you haven't spent a night apart in three weeks. You two are so perfect for each other."

"We haven't spent a night apart because we love being together. I haven't spent hardly a minute in my own apartment over the last few weeks. The only time I went home these past three weeks was to get clothes for work."

"Sweetie, why don't you just move in? It would make Booth so happy. You never spend time apart anyway."

"Ange, if I move in, that's a huge commitment. I don't want to be trapped. If things between Booth and I don't work out, I don't want to have to stay until I can find someplace else to stay."

"You could stay with me if things don't work out. I don't have Hodgins anymore, and I get lonely sometimes. I would love to have you stay."

"I never thought of that."

"Of what?" Booth asked, walking through the door.

"Booth, I'm glad you're home."

"Yeah, Booth, she's missed you. She's wearing your Motley Crue t-shirt and claims it smells like you. I've found out some interesting information tonight."

"Like what?"

"Your cologne smells like the ocean and you use Old Spice aftershave."

"Yeah, that's interesting. So, did you miss me Bones?"

"No." She really had missed him. Terribly. She had wanted to snuggle, because it was cold in Booth's apartment. She had really just wanted to be close. She loved him. With all of her heart.

"Don't lie to me Bones. I know you missed me. Come give me a hug."

She hugged him and said, "Yes I did miss you, Booth. I'm glad you're home."

"I knew it."

"Hey, I'm going downstairs to have one of the lovely FBI agents escort me home. Booth, don't even try to fight me, I know you put men outside my house too."

"Bye Ange." They said at the same time.

After Angela walked out the door, Booth asked Brennan a question. "Will you move in with me?"

"No."

"Why? Do you love me?"

"I don't know if I love you." She did, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"You didn't answer my first question. Why won't you move in with me?"

"Booth, things might not work out."

"Oh, please. Quit lying to yourself. We haven't spent a night apart. We aren't going to want to be apart."

"You don't know that. We fight all the time. We could fight and get mad at each other. If we got really mad at each other, I wouldn't want to stay with you. And we're heading that way now."

"Bones, please just move in. I wouldn't hurt you. You would be happy. I promise."

"See. We'd get in a fight like this, and we wouldn't want to be together."

"You aren't saying anything about moving in."

"I don't want to move in, Booth."

"You know what Bones? You are afraid of commitment."

"No I'm not!"

"Then why won't you move in?"

"I don't want to end up in a situation I don't want to be in. I'm going home tonight, Booth."

"Fine! See how much I care. I've already got the FBI on your building."

"Good night, Booth!"

She was now at her own apartment. She was laying in bed, and she was cold, mainly because she'd had Booth's body heat for warmth the past few weeks. She was upset because Booth wanted her to move in. She loved him, she really did, but she couldn't make that big of a commitment. She really wanted to snuggle. She wasn't going to sleep unless she made up with Booth. She got in her car and started driving to Booth's house. She had to make up with him.

Booth was laying in his bed, facing where Brennan would usually sleep. He had his arms around her pillow because it smelled like her. He knew he wasn't going to sleep. She's the one that left, so she's got to be the one to make up with me. I'm not letting her win. I love her, but she'll definitely cave first. She needs me to hold her. She'll miss me. She'll come back. She won't be able to sleep.

Just then, Brennan walked through the door. "Booth, I can't sleep unless I make up with you."

"Come here, Bones." She crawled in bed next to him and he put his arms around her.

"What were we even fighting about?"

"We were fighting about rather or not you should move in."

"I still don't want to move in."

"I still want you to."

"Stop fighting with me or I'll go make up the guest room and sleep in there. That would kill you."

"Bones, why won't you just move in?"

"I'm going to the guest room."

He still had his arms around her. As she tried to get away from him, he tightened his arms around her. She squirmed and tried to get away from him. He wouldn't let her go. "Let me go, Booth."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't, I'll go home instead of the guest room."

"Why? All you'd do is just drive back here."

"That's not true. I promise I won't come back here."

"Bones, let's just make up. I don't want to fight."

"Booth, I'm not backing down. Let me go." She started trying to get away from him again.

"Bones, please quit thrashing around. You aren't getting away from me."

"Let me go and I won't thrash."

"Just put your head down on my chest and relax. You told Angela I smell good."

"I didn't say you smell good, I just said you where cologne that smells like the ocean and that you use Old Spice aftershave."

"Does it smell good?"

"I'm not saying that it does, I'm not saying that it doesn't."

"Please, just put your head on my chest and hug me. I want to cuddle."

She didn't say anything, but she stopped squirming and put her head on his chest. She wanted to cuddle too. He kissed the top of her head. "Aren't you glad you're making up with me, sweetheart?"

"Yeah. I missed you tonight."

"I have a question."

"What is your question?"

"Why did you run to your house in my t-shirt? People probably would think you are strange wearing a t-shirt that is five sizes too big."

"I'm sorry I stole your t-shirt. You're t-shirts are comfortable."

"Sweetheart, I don't care. You can wear my clothes all you want."

"It's easier than packing my own pajamas every night."

"I love you. I really, really do. That's why I want you to move in. You are under no pressure, though. I want you to move in when things are right for you."

"Booth, you'd never hurt me. Love is about compromise. I'll move in. Will you help me bring my things over here?"

"Bones, sweetheart, don't move in just because I want you to. It's about both of us."

"I know it's about both of us. It would make you so happy if I moved in."

"What about if we get mad at each other and you want to leave?"

"There is a guest room. I can't sleep without you close to me though, so we'd make up pretty quick."

"Bones, I knew you'd come back. I was fighting the urge to come over to your house to make up with you. It's so hard to be mad at you."

"It didn't take me very long to come home, did it? I was cold at my house. You're so mean to let me be warm in your body heat and then not let me one night."

"You're the one that left, sweetheart. All you had to do was come back and you could be warm."

"I'm warm now. You aren't as warm as you usually are tonight."

"It's called a shirt, Bones."

"Yeah. She snuggled a little closer to him. He somehow managed to get his shirt off without moving Brennan.

"Am I warmer now?"

"Yes. A lot warmer. Will you give me a hug?" He squeezed her tight. "Thanks, Booth.

Have we officially made up yet?" He kissed her.

"Now we have."

"I love you Booth."

"Love you too, Bones."


End file.
